


Normal is Overrated

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Missing Season, Teasing, Warrior throwbacks, beacon - Freeform, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "I do believe it was exactly one year ago today that I walked through that door, expecting nothing more than to do some work, and you completely seduced me with an archery lesson.""Hah!" He chuckled at that. "I believe it was the other way around, Watchtower."
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 8





	Normal is Overrated

After they powered up the Watchtower, Lois went back to the Planet, Clark went back to helping the people who had supported him and assured freedom for all vigilantes, and Oliver had gone to Queen Industries to deal with PR and everything that came with the announcement. They were all free and she was incredibly relieved that they didn't have to deal with the persecution anymore, even if they still had the Luthors and a whole lot more to face, as long as they were facing it together, they could do it.

She had reestablished the connection and Watchtower was fully functional just in time for the elevators to warn her Green Arrow had just entered the building. Chloe smiled and took a deep breath, even if it was all over, she still got nervous about him being out there so she was more than relieved to see he was home.

"Honey, I'm home," he called jokingly, glancing around and pausing in the entryway of Watchtower, gazing at her as she stood in front of her computers. _Like she had never even left._ Deja vu washed over him.

It did feel amazing to have him walk through the door like no time had gone by at all. She couldn't help but smile brightly at him when she saw him, the same way she hadn't been able to stop herself so many times before, "how does it feel to be a free man?"

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, cocking his head to the side. "Good," he admitted.

She smiled and stepped closer to him, her eyes bright, "gotta say," she grinned softly, "freedom looks pretty good on you."

"Well, thank you, but I think you might be a little bit biased."

"Oh, I'm completely biased," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she walked up to him, "doesn't mean my opinion can't be voiced, though, right?"

"Definitely not. I'm rather fond of your opinion," he informed her, winding his arms around her waist and grinning back at her.

Chloe grinned up at him and arched her eyebrows, nodding a little, she felt like she couldn't stop smiling since they met again here at the Watchtower, even with everything that was going on, with the VRA and everything, she was there, with _him_ again and he did her so much good, "oh, glad to hear it, I will keep offering my rather biased opinion then," she grinned more, "one of the freeing things about no longer being a journalist."

"See? If I had just known that was such a burden to you years ago, I would've hired you on full time _much_ sooner." He dipped his head and kissed her.

She kissed him back then pursed her lips together, arching an eyebrow and smirked, "well, maybe I needed you to slowly nudge me into the position where I _really_ belong."

"Hmm." He brushed his nose over hers lightly and kissed her once more. "There are several positions that you really belong in," he murmured. "I'm not sure I can name them all, but let's start with you on top this time."

Laughing softly, she pressed her body up against his and smirked, "I think that's a great place to start, we do need to celebrate."

Oliver didn't need anymore encouragement. He picked her up into his arms and smirked, carrying her over toward the mattress across the room.

Chloe wrapped her legs around him instantly and watched him closely, a knowing smile on her lips, "you totally sneaked out when I went to meet with Mrs. Kent and Lois, didn't you?"

He raised his eyebrows, offering his best innocent look. "What are you talking about?"

"Mhmm," she smirked and cocked her head, "just because I didn't have cameras on your belts this time doesn't mean I don't know what you've been up to."

"I guess you caught me. I hope the punishment won't be _too_ severe." He smirked at her as he dropped onto the mattress with her on top of him.

"I will have to think about it," she leaned down and brushed her nose against his, "although maybe now is not the time for punishment."

"What's it time for?" he murmured, tangling a hand in her blond curls.

"Celebration," she arched her eyebrows, "for your freedom and something else."

A smile curved his mouth upwards. "Oh?"

At the look on his face she knew he already knew what she meant, "I do believe it was exactly one year ago today that I walked through that door, expecting nothing more than to do some work, and you completely seduced me with an archery lesson."

"Hah!" He chuckled at that. "I believe it was the other way around, Watchtower."

Chloe mock gasped and arched her eyebrows, "oh please, I wasn't planning on anything, you had alcohol and you were target practicing here, you were _up_ to something."

"I was up to nothing. I was the innocent party. I was just _unwinding_ when you came waltzing through the door talking about how you couldn't remember the last time you'd had fun." He smirked, sliding a hand under her shirt and tickling her lightly in the ribs.

She squirmed a little and grinned, "I was commenting on my day, you're the one who decided to take it upon yourself to show me a good time."

"I was giving you an archery lesson." His smirk brightened. "You were the one who kissed me."

"You're the one who started touching me and then you had that look in your eyes," she said, touching his face, "I knew you were thinking about it."

"Well, once I touched you I couldn't really help but think about it."

"And that works both ways," she told him, her face softening as she brushed her fingertips against his bottom lip.

"And it's working right now," he murmured, kissing her fingertips softly.

Chloe took a deep breath and leaned closer, brushing her nose against his, "thank you for not giving up on me."

He paused for a moment. "I stopped looking, but I never...I never gave up hope that you'd come back to me," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

Her face softened and she took a deep breath, pursing her lips together but smiling at him, "I know," she whispered back, "I know and I couldn't wait for this. To be back here with you, back to normal."

"I'm not sure this has ever been _normal_ ," he said with an amused smirk, raising his eyebrows. "But normal's overrated anyway." He kissed her softly.

"I'll take our kind of normal over everything else any day," she told him, shifting and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his.

"I'll take _you_ over anything else," he whispered against her mouth.

"Hm," she grinned, "good answer," she said with a smile, hugging him close but pulling back enough to look at him, "we made it through one year even with all of the bumps on the road, I think that's a good sign, don't you?"

"Very good sign. And I'm afraid that...well." He slid his hands down to her sides then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You're stuck with me."

Chloe smiled at that and hugged him to her too, nodding, "best gift I could ask for today and it's already been a really good day."

"Yes, it has," he whispered. And it was only going to get better.


End file.
